Nazem Kadri
| birth_place = London, Ontario, CAN | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 2010 | team = Toronto Maple Leafs | league = NHL | prospect_team = | prospect_league = | image = Nazem Kadri.jpg | image_size = 320px }}Nazem Samir Kadri (born October 6, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who currently plays Centre for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is the third Muslim to ever play in the NHL, having been drafted by the Maple Leafs seventh overall in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, which made him the first to be drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs. He played his junior career in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) with first the Kitchener Rangers and then the London Knights, the former of which he won the J. Ross Robertson Cup with and represented in the 2008 Memorial Cup, ultimately losing in the final to the Spokane Chiefs. Kadri has also represented Canada internationally at the 2010 World Junior Championships, where the team won the silver medal. Since the 2012-13 season, Kadri has led the league in penalties drawn with 164, 46 more than the second place player, Dustin Brown of the Los Angeles Kings. Hockey career Minor Kadri grew up playing minor hockey for the London Jr. Knights of the MHAO's AAA Pavilion League. He was a key member of MHAO championship teams in Peewee, Bantam and Minor Midget before moving onto the OHL in 2006-07. He participated in the 2003 All-Ontario Peewee Championships in Markham, Ontario and the 2005 All-Ontario Bantam Championships in Thunder Bay, Ontario. Junior Kadri started his Ontario Hockey League (OHL) career with the Kitchener Rangers after being selected in the first round, 18th overall of the 2006 OHL Priority Selection. During his second season in the OHL, he played 68 games scoring 25 goals and adding 40 assists. During the playoffs, Kadri helped the Rangers to an OHL Championship and a berth in the Memorial Cup final, where they lost to the Spokane Chiefs of the WHL. After the 2007–08 season was complete, Kadri was traded by the Rangers to the London Knights for a package of draft picks. Kadri played the 2008–09 season for his hometown Knights. He played in 56 games, where he scored 25 goals and added 53 assists. Kadri lost time during the 2008–09 season when he suffered a broken jaw. Kadri was selected to play for Team OHL in the ADT Canada Russia Challenge, but was unable to participate due to this injury. Kadri was invited to Team Canada's selection camp for the 2009 World Junior Championships, but did not make the team. Also during the 2008–09 season, Kadri was chosen to play in the OHL All-Star Classic, where he suited up for the Western Conference and scored a goal. After the season was complete, he was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the first round (7th overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Kadri signed a 3-year, entry level contract with the club on July 6, 2009. After being cut from the Maple Leafs, Kadri returned to play for the Knights in the OHL. He was selected to play for Team OHL in the 2009 Subway Super Series (renamed from the ADT Canada Russia Challenge). Kadri was also selected to represent the Western Conference in the 2009–10 OHL All-Star Classic, his second appearance in the league's All-Star Game in as many seasons. On March 30, 2010 Kadri was named the CHL Player of the Week, after recording 9 points (2 goals, 7 assists) in 3 games. The OHL named Kadri the league's Player of the Month for April 2010, a month in which he recorded 26 points (9 goals, 17 assists) in 10 games. Professional Kadri attended training camp with the Maple Leafs prior to the 2009–10 season. He played in 6 pre-season games with the club, where he scored 3 goals and added 2 assists. Coach Ron Wilson had said prior to training camp that Kadri would need to be one of the team's top 6 forwards in order to make the club. Kadri was returned to the Knights prior to the start of the NHL regular season. Because of injuries to Christian Hanson and Fredrik Sjöström, Kadri was called up to the Maple Leafs under an emergency basis, and made his NHL debut on February 8, 2010 against the San Jose Sharks. He did not register any points and finished with a minus 1 rating. This was a one game only call up and he returned to the London Knights following the game. Coach Ron Wilson said he will most likely be with the Leafs in the 2010-2011 season, though this was in doubt after comments made by both Wilson and Burke during the pre-season, indicating Kadri had not played to the level they expected and is "running out of time" to prove himself. In addition Burke is a strong supporter of rookies gaining experience at the AHL level. Kadri was included in the Maple Leafs last round of cuts, and was sent to the Toronto Marlies for the start of the season. On November 12 Kadri was called up by the Toronto Maple Leafs along with fellow leaf prospect Keith Aulie. On November 16, 2010, Kadri recorded his first NHL point against the Nashville Predators, assisting on a goal by Kris Versteeg. On November 18, 2010, Kadri recorded his first multi-point night with 2 assists in a game against the New Jersey Devils. On March 19, 2011, Kadri recorded his first NHL goal against Tim Thomas of the Boston Bruins.He was named to the 2012 AHL All-Star Game. Prior to 2012-13 season, Kadri began training under former NHL player and Maple Leaf Gary Roberts over the summer to gain muscle and "play more explosively." On January 19, 2013, when NHL play resumed after a labour lock-out cancelled much of the first half of the scheduled regular season, Kadri made the starting roster for the Maple Leafs in their season opener against the Montreal Canadiens. He would score the first Maple Leafs goal of the season with a powerplay mark assisted by Phil Kessel against goaltender Carey Price. Kadri finished the game named the game's first star. A month later, in a game against the Tampa Bay Lightning, Kadri had his first NHL fight with Tampa's Victor Hedman. With the Leafs losing 4–1 late in the game, Hedman delivered a cross-check to the back of Kadri, who then confronted the 6'6 defenceman. Punches were then exchanged before teammates and officials broke up the fight. On February 28, Kadri scored his first career hat-trick in a 5–4 win over the New York Islanders. On March 30, he then scored his second career hat-trick, and second of the season, in a 4–0 win over the Ottawa Senators. He would finish the season with 18 goals and 26 assists, finishing second only to Phil Kessel for the team lead in points and goals. On May 4, Kadri notched his first Stanley Cup playoff point, recording an assist on a goal by Kessel after Kadri sprung him on a breakaway. On May 13, he then scored his first playoff goal against the Boston Bruins in Game 7 during the third period. On September 11, 2013, Kadri was signed by Toronto to a two-year, $5.8 million contract extension. On November 13, 2013, Kadri delivered an elbow to the head of Minnesota Wild goaltender Niklas Bäckström. As a result, the NHL's Department of Player Safety handed Kadri a three-game suspension. During the 2013-14 season, his first full 82-game season, Kadri set career highs in goals (20) and points (50). Kadri was suspended twice during the 2014-15 season, the first internally by the organization for showing up late to a team practice; he received a three-game suspension. One week later, Kadri was suspended again, this time by the NHL itself; he received four games for illegally checking Edmonton Oilers forward Matt Fraser in the head. Despite these setbacks, Kadri would go on to record 39 points in 73 games, leading all Toronto centres in goals. He was subsequently signed to a one-year, $4.1 million deal in the summer. On April 1, 2016, Kadri was fined $5,000 by the NHL for his second and third diving infractions of the season. The first came March 12 against the Senators and the second March 21 against the Calgary Flames. On April 4, 2016, Kadri was again suspended by the NHL after he delivered a cross-check to the head of Detroit Red Wings centre Luke Glendening. Kadri received a four-game suspension for the incident, effectively ending his season, and as a repeat offender under the collective bargaining agreement he was also fined $200,000. Despite these misdemeanors, Kadri's play throughout the season was strongly praised by Leafs managements, most notably head coach Mike Babcock and general manager Lou Lamoriello. On top of this, Kadri was heavily praised for his penalty drawing abilities; although he was always complimented on this skill, it received much more media attention this season, with Kadri setting a league leading best 49 penalties drawn during the season. Additionally, Kadri led the Maple Leafs in various offensive categories, including points (45) and assist (28). In reward for his strong year, Kadri was rewarded with a six-year, $27 million contract on April 13, 2016. Kadri managed to find success during the 2016-17 season, setting career highs in goals and points, Reaching the 30 goal mark for the first time and scoring the 100th goal of his career against the Calgary Flames on January 23rd 2017 International }} Kadri played for Team Ontario at the 2007 Canada Winter Games, where they won a gold medal. He first represented Canada at the 2007 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament where the team finished fourth. Kadri was invited to Team Canada's selection camp for the 2010 World Junior Championships held in Regina, Saskatchewan. After being cut in 2009, Kadri was selected to represent Canada in 2010. In Canada's preliminary round game against the Americans, Kadri was one of the players selected for the shootout, and he scored on goaltender Jack Campbell to help Canada secure the victory. During the tournament, Kadri scored 3 goals and added 5 assists. During the tournament, Kadri attracted attention for his refusal to shake hands with Switzerland's Nino Niederreiter after their semi-final game. Kadri did not elaborate on the specifics of what caused his refusal, but did absolve Niederreiter of using an ethnic slur, "Obviously, in big games like that, guys tend to lose their composure a bit, but I didn't take offence to anything he said. It was just that I felt like I didn't have to shake his hand." Kadri later had second thoughts about his refusal, "I regret it a little bit". During the gold medal game against the United States, Kadri had two assists including one on Jordan Eberle's tying goal with 1 minute and 35 seconds left. Canada lost the game in overtime, leaving Kadri and his teammates with the silver medal. Personal life Kadri started skating when he was 2, began playing organized hockey when he was 4 and was suiting up for elite level teams when he was 6. Kadri's parents are Sam and Sue, and he has four sisters (Yasmine, Sabrine, Rema, and Rayanne). Sam Kadri moved to Canada when he was four from the small town of Kferdenis in Lebanon. Nazem is a practicing Muslim, but says he has never run into any issues on the ice with trash talking concerning his religious beliefs. Kadri was the first Muslim drafted by the Maple Leafs. He is the second Muslim to be drafted into the NHL, after Ramzi Abid. In high school, Kadri served as a member of his school's Muslim Student Association. Kadri is the fourth player of Lebanese descent to play in the NHL, following in the footsteps of John Hanna, Alain Nasreddine and Ed Hatoum. He grew up as a Montreal Canadiens fan. Awards and Achievements * 2010 OHL Second All-Star Team * 2013 The Hockey News Cam Neely Award (Breakout Player) Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links * Nazem Kadri's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1990 Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:London Knights alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick